Headliner: The Silas Effect
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: Silas hits the headlines again and not for the first time those left behind are left to pick up the pieces. New relationships form, old relationships are rekindled and McDean put in an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

'_**Psycho Serial Killer Unfit To Stand Trial.'**_

"_Have you seen it?"_

Despite the coolness of the weather, Bart grabbed a Jacket, pulled up the hood and followed Mercedes out the door. He couldn't be doing with the whispers, the sly glances that were in fact really obvious and the constant mutterings as he entered or left a room. The prospect of going to college made him feel sick to the pit of his stomach, but he was going crazy looking at the same four walls, running over the same question in his head.

'**Should I call him?'**

It had been a while. Nearly eighteen months. It was very unlikely he had even heard. It was only local news after all, and with Riyle probably still in bed he probably didn't have a clue. What is it they say? Ignorance is bliss. Maybe keeping this delightful nugget of information to himself was actually the best thing to do. But from a purely selfish point of view…it would have been nice to hear his voice, to know he was okay, that he was finally who he wanted to be.

'**No I'll wait. Give Riyle a chance to speak to them first. Besides we have Mercy to keep an eye on.'**

Thankfully his feet had been travelling on autopilot as his brain was less than engaged in the physical journey he or rather Mercedes was making. He'd been ordered to keep an eye on her and considering his recent fall from grace, he had no intention of messing this up. She seemed to be heading towards the park at the back of the village. He had no idea why she would be going there. He wished she'd change direction and head to the shops, that way he could loan some fags off her. Then it occurred to him, she was heading there to be alone. The McQueen house usually like a zoo had been deathly quiet this morning. The silence had been so alien Bart had woken up convinced he had gone deaf. He'd wandered downstairs and switched on the news. Then he'd seen it and he'd understood. There was simply nothing to say. Nothing that would make this better. They wanted it to go away. Be over and done with so they could move on with their lives.

"_You came?"_

Bart ducked out of sight as Mercedes and then Lindsay glanced around to check they were alone.

"_You didn't think I would?"_

"_Well I know you'd do anything for a fag."_

Mercy quipped.

"_I told you I'm giving up…soon. Give us one then. _ Lindsay nudged her playfully. _Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah why wouldn't I be?"_

Mercy shot back defensively.

"_I know you've seen it."_

"_Has Riyle?"_

"_I don't know. Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, sure."_

"_It's okay to be upset, to be angry."_

Lindsay clasped her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"_Why? That's not going to help owt. I could have told you he was crazy months ago. We all could."_

"_This is different. Not standing trial. It means…it'll be more difficult to get closure."_

"_I don't know. Not seeing him again. Not having to relive that nightmare…_she shivered involuntarily. _We can start to move on. We should go and see Riyle before he sees the paper."_

"_Yes. You're right. Can you spare me another fag?"_

"_That depends. When are you giving up again?"_


	2. Chapter 2

It was sweltering. Carl tossed and turned, his skin prickling angrily as sweat cascaded down his forehead and he gasped for breath. He cursed fluently as he resigned himself to the fact he was getting up again, this time for a drink.

It had been nearly two years since he and Jason had moved to America but he was still not accustomed to the climate. Straining his eyes in the dark he focused on his bedside radio alarm.

'_**02.00'. 'It's way too early to be this hot.'**_

**RING RING RING RING RING**

'_**Who the hell could that be?'**_ _"Hello…seriously do you have any idea wh- Seth? What's wrong?"_

The receiver dropped through his fingers; suddenly the heat was the furthest thing from his mind.

"_Jase! Jason!"_

Down the hall Jason had been experiencing similar problems sleeping, but that was less to do with the heat than the therapy session he had endured that afternoon. He had spent all day imagining his dad's reaction if he could find the words to tell him he had changed his mind about the treatment.

Finally accepting sleep had eluded him, Jason clambered out of bed, dressed, grabbed his towel and swimming shorts and stealthily crept downstairs. He decided a swim would clear his head. As he was gingerly closing the patio doors his phone started ringing. It blared out an all too familiar tune as the caller ID flashed unmistakably.

'_**Bart McQueen? At this time? And why now?'**_

Jason had been keeping abreast of the village gossip thanks to Seth and it was his understanding that Bart was considering proposing to Sinead whom he had been with ever since his overdramatic announcement in London. He conceded it was his own fault, despite his vow to Bart that he would never speak or see him again once he left Hollyoaks village he had never actually managed to discard his old sim card, his excuse being he needed to keep in touch with Seth, Riyle and Mitzee for her sins, but he had done well (so far). He had only thought about him a few hundred times a day and nearly called him on the odd occasion he had been out and got plastered with his new mates, but now as he stared at the screen, his heart thundering in his chest, his resolve was weakening.

Thankfully the ringing stopped. He stared wistfully at the blank screen. He could always call him back. He obviously hadn't changed his number. Deciding against this, Jason slowly removed his clothes, revealing his baggy swim shorts and plain white t-shirt, he had stopped binding because it was too hot for bandages and they made him feel uncomfortable as they caused his clothes to cling to his body. Climbing into the cool water, he breathed deeply. As he took the plunge and submerged himself, he was sure he heard thundering footsteps and his dad's voice anxious and raised calling his name.

"_Dad? I'm out here. Are you okay? Look I meant to tel-"_

"_This isn't about Jasmine or whoever you have decided you want to be this week we'll discuss that later. It's Seth."_


	3. Chapter 3

"_He isn't answering._ Bart launched his phone across the room in frustration. _I told you he wouldn't speak to me."_

"_Keep trying. _ _Remember it's early morning there._ Myra urged him. _We need to get hold of them."_

"_You could always try Seth again. _ Michaela interjected. _I'll go round to the pub if you want."_

"_No point. If he won't speak to me he isn't going to speak to you, he doesn't know you."_

Bart tried but failed miserably to keep his anger in check.

"_Sorry. It was only a suggestion."_

"_Yeah well it wasn't a good one."_

Bart mumbled under his breath.

"_Bart-"_

Myra raised her voice warningly.

"_Sorry._ He whispered genuinely as he wrapped his arms around Michaela. _I'm just really worried about Seth and Riyle obviously."_

"_We all are. This affects us too. I mean think how Mercy is feeling."_

"_I know. I just wish-"_

"_What?"_

"_I wish Jason was still talking to me. I wish I…hadn't upset him."_

"_It's alright."_

Michaela held him tightly and rubbed his back soothingly as the tears he had been fighting for months started to fall, literally from the moment Jason said goodbye and walked out of his life.

"_I miss him Chaela. I really messed up."_

"_Bart you have a chance to put it right though. I mean you took the first steps splitting up with that Sinead tart."_

"_She wasn't a tart. I was just never in love with her."_

"_Because…."_

"_Because what?"_

"_Why were you never in love with her?"_

Michaela tried to prize the truth from him.

"_BecauseIaminlovewithJason."_

He literally spat the words out.

"_Sorry you might have to say that a little slower."_

Michaela quipped.

"_Because I am in love with Jason."_

Bart replied blushing furiously.

"_There we go. Now that wasn't so hard was it?" _

Michaela drawled sarcastically.

"_As nice as that is…_Myra interrupted. _Shouldn't you be on the phone right now?"_

"_Yeah I should."_

"_Use our landline he might not recognise that number and you could get lucky."_

"_Anything is worth a shot." _

Bart agreed less than enthusiastically.


	4. Chapter 4

**RING RING RING RING**

"_Hang on a second dad. Hello. Bart?"_

"_Tell him Seth has already called."_

Carl interrupted, but Jason raised his finger to his lips to silence him because Bart was speaking hurriedly and he was struggling to hear him properly.

"_Slow down. What about Riyle? And you're sure …Why now dad? Why now?"_

"_I don't know. _ Carl wrapped his arms around him protectively and relinquished the phone from his grasp. _We're coming. I've booked a flight. Go round to our place and find Seth and Riyle. Check they're okay. I know. Try. Please. And Bart? Thank you. I will. _Handing Jason his phone back he scrambled almost dazedly to his feet. _ Come on. _ He helped him up. _I have booked a flight. We are going back to Hollyoaks."_

"_Bu-"_

"_Your brothers need us. The McQueens need us. We have to stop everything falling apart. Jase what I said before…I was wrong. Jasmine or Jason I love you. And Bart asked me to tell you that too. He said he is sorry how you left things. Maybe going back there is exactly what you need."_

"_I don't think I can face it. All the memories. Seeing them together."_

"_You have to._ He squeezed his shoulder encouragingly. _For the family."_

It took them less than an hour to ransack their cupboards and throw all the clean clothes they could find into a suitcase, but it took a further half an hour to remember the safe place Carl had stored their passports.

"_I've called a cab."_

"_How long?"_

"_They said about half an hour."_

"_The flight is at six, so we can grab something to eat at the airport. We'll be landing midday their time. Do we have everything?"_

"_Clothes, underwear, passports, money, wash bag…yeah I guess so."_

Jason mentally ticked off the items he knew he had packed into the suitcase.

"_So we are ready?"_

"_Lets get the cases outside so we're not rushing when the cab gets here."_

"_Good idea. I can't help thinking we are missing something."_

"_Did you leave a note?"_

"_For?"_

"_Monica or whatever she is called. She's going to be worried if she turns up to an empty house."_

"_God. Monica. I knew I was forgetting something."_

"_Make it quick dad. The cab will be here soon."_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Doug? Come on this is ridiculous. Let me in and we can talk about it."_

He felt guilty for locking her out, but Leanne was not known for being one of the most sympathetic people, but to her credit she sounded genuinely concerned about him.

"_What is there to say?"_

"_You've been hiding away in that pit for two weeks it can't go on. Everyone is worried about you and Ste is outside again banging on the door, so I am guessing he is the reason you're avoiding work."_

Her suspicions were confirmed as she received no reply.

"_Shall I call Texas? She'd know what to do better than me."_

"_No! Don't call her._ Doug literally leapt out of bed and sprinted across to the bedroom door. _ I'm not ready to tell her yet. In fact I am not ready to see anyone."_

"_And what about me?_ Doug felt his breath catch in his chest and his stomach flip. _I can't run the Deli on my own. It is meant to be ours. I know things are difficult but I really need you out here. I won't mention anything, I don't want to rush you, but I do need you to work. The place is collapsing around me."_

"_I'm sure you could cope." _

He mumbled guiltily.

"_No he really can't."_

Doug cursed as his head ricocheted of the headboard as he jolted up in surprise.

"_Texas?"_

"_Yes it's me. What are you playing at? Let me in so we can talk."_

"_No I don-"_

"_Everyone else has gone._ Texas shooed them unceremoniously out of the door. _I promise it is just me and you. Let me in please." _

She realised that was the only way she would get Doug to open up. Gingerly he peered round the edge into the corridor, just to make sure she was telling the truth.

"_Fine, you can come in._ She pushed the door wide and hobbled in carrying a multitude of bags and wheeling a suitcase. _What have you got there?"_

"_Just a bit of shopping."_

"_A bit? Tex you'll be broke."_

"_Never mind me. Are you going to tell me what's happened? Leanne was waffling on about you and Ste when I came in. _ Making herself at home on his bed, she sat down and removed her jacket and then her shoes, before putting her feet up. _Come on I'm waiting."_

"_It's nothing."_

He lied unconvincingly.

"_If it is nothing then pray tell why you are hiding away in this god forsaken tip."_

"_I've just been feeling a bit under the weather."_

"_For two weeks?"_

"_It wasn't exactly two weeks."_

"_No you're right. It was from whenever you had your disagreement or whatever it has been with Ste."_

"_It wasn't a disagreement."_

"_No. Then what was it?"_

"_I don't know. It's complicated."_

He shuffled his feet nervously and trained his eyes to the floor.

"_Doug?_ She spoke softly_. Tell me what's going on."_

"_I think I might be gay."_

He whispered so quietly she almost didn't catch it.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes…No. I can't- _ Texas held him as he sank onto the bed next to her and tears he had been supressing for the last two weeks suddenly overwhelmed him_. I think I love him."_

"_Who? Ste?"_

"_Yes Ste. I know we've been spending a lot of time together for the business and everything, but with the Adam thing and thinking about Bex and then what happened with you…Tex I have never felt like this before. My head is a complete mess. I can't sleep and I can't eat. I want to see him and hold him close, but I can't…this isn't me."_

"_Doug it is okay."_

"_It isn't. It isn't what I am used to. He is the only man I've-"_

"_No Doug he is the only person you have ever felt like this for. You think about him all the time, right? And you want to be with him, holding him, kissing him?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then it is only different babe, because you are in love. It doesn't matter that he is a guy."_

"_But what will everyone think? The guys, Riyle? Oh God."_

"_Doug, look at me. If they are really your friends it won't matter, they'll want you to be happy. My guess is they may be a little surprised, but still…"_

"_You are taking this very well."_

"_Someone has to. You're shaking like a leaf._ Texas laughed as she squeezed his hand comfortingly, to which he managed a shy smile_. So apart from me, Leanne and Ste obviously, does anyone else know?"_

"_No. I mean I…It-"_

"_You have been too busy hiding away?"_

"_Something like that."_

"_So since you last spoke to Ste have you been into work?"_

"_No. I couldn't face him."_

"_Why? What happened?"_

"_We argued, then we kissed, then I got embarrassed and pulled away from him and then he told me to leave and sort out what I want before I go back to him." _

Doug blushed furiously as he recounted the whole sorry mess to her.

"_And have you sorted out what you want?"_

"_I want him."_

"_Then I do believe you are ready."_

"_Ready for what?"_

"_To go and get your man. Talk to him. Once you have sorted that, the rest will fall into place."_

"_I doubt it will be that simple."_

"_You won't know unless you give it a shot."_

"_Thank you._ He hugged her tightly round the waist. _You really are the voice of reason. And I am so sorry about the other night."_

"_Don't worry about it. That is so forgotten. It wasn't my finest hour either. I think the whole thing with Dodge is finally getting to me. I needed some company and you were there."_

"_I guess we've both made a pigs ear of things."_

"_Exactly. Now stop stalling and get to the Deli. The poor guy is run off his feet."_

"_I will. What's that?"_

He caught a glimpse of a familiar figure blaring out at him from the front cover of the newspaper she tried to hide away from him.

"_It's not important."_

"_Tex what does it say? _ He pulled the paper from her hands. _They can't be serious! Does Riyle know?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_I have to tell him."_

"_No. Doug it is awful, but life goes on. Go to the Deli. Speak to Ste. For goodness sake be honest."_

"_But Riy-"_

"_Will see it eventually and then he will have his family to deal with. Go and sort yourself out before you go to him."_


	6. Chapter 6

Ste was considerably more patient than he used to be, but with Doug declaring his undying love (more or less) and Brendan hovering on the fringes of his life trying desperately to worm his way back into his affections, whilst he was managing the Deli single handed he was feeling anything but. He could sympathise with Doug, as he kept reminding himself he had been there, but still he couldn't help but think he had lousy timing. Having just opened, their Deli was the new 'Hot Spot' and as such he had been rushed off his feet whilst Doug had been avoiding the place like the plague, apparently sorting out what he actually wanted. Just to add to his less than buoyant mood when he arrived back at the Deli to finish cleaning up, he found Brendan leaning casually against the front door.

"_What do you want?"_

Ste seethed fluently under his breath as he fumbled in his pocket looking for the shop keys, which he proceeded to drop at Brendan's feet.

"_Now, now Stephen. I was just passing by your wonderful little shop and decided to take a breather."_

Brendan picked up the keys and held them out to him almost like a peace offering.

"_Thank you. So you're not stopping?"_

"_No. Not today. I needed a chat with __**your **__Douglas."_

The way Brendan deliberately emphasized the your part made Ste's heart beat that little bit faster and his body bristle with anticipation.

"_Doug's at the Cash and Carry. Can I pass on a message for you?"_

"_No it can keep. I better get going. I have places to be etc. That is a nice photograph Stephen. You and Douglas make quite the couple. Very cosy."_

He drawled sarcastically as he curled his tash thoughtfully.

"_Do you want anything else Brendan?"_

Ste tried to keep his tone light and friendly. Brendan didn't intimidate him anymore, but he was sure getting on his last nerve. He seemed to be everywhere he turned at the moment, which meant he was finding it difficult to have any time alone with Doug to actually talk about their encounter or whatever it was two weeks earlier.

"_No as I said it can keep. I'm sure I'll be popping in again very soon."_

"_Oh I am sure you will too._ Ste replied sarcastically. _But just so you know you are wasting your time. We are officially over."_

"_We'll see. But just for the record Stephen this is strictly business. Tell Douglas I would like a word when he is free."_

"_Fine I'll tell him._ He called at Brendan's retreating form. _We really are though."_

He mumbled the last part to himself, a relieved smile playing on his lips. Maybe he had finally broken the curse of Brendan Brady.


End file.
